To Stand Alone
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: Written for the 2K20 Gift Exchange... for DarkenedHrt101. Chiba Mamoru is a fool. Or at least, that's what the Inner Senshi and the Shitennou believe. When his decision to break up with Usagi threatens her emotional well-being Rei comes up with a plan to get her out of Tokyo for a long weekend. What could possibly go wrong? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Any OC's and AC's are mine to use, as well as changes to the story line. I will not receive any monetary compensation for this work.

**Author's Notes:** The characters are slightly AU, as is usual for me, and they are all in high school together. The girls are 16, the guys 18.

**Reader's Notes**: At this point in the story Ail, An, and Fiore have been saved (I generally add the Promise of the Rose to the doomtree arc) and are helping our heroes. The Shitennou have also been saved.

**Acknowledgements:** My friend and beta Astraearose-silvermoon helped me a lot with this story when I got stuck and also did the beta-reading. She rocks.

**Gift-Exchange 2K20:** For DarkenedHrt101. I was so excited when I got your name and I was really hoping you didn't notice my slip accidentally messaging you. Woops. Please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy this piece, which is packed full of drama just for you!

**Warning:** Some adult language. Rated T.

* * *

**To Stand Alone  
Chapter One  
Out of Tokyo**

* * *

Rei sighed as she stared at the train window. She could see the reflection of the other girls in the glass. Minako was subtly watching Usagi. Ami had a book open but was staring off into space, obviously day-dreaming about Zoicite. Makoto was staring at her phone intently, probably texting back and forth with Nephrite. The two of them were always talking, which was cute, even when it was also annoying.

Then there was the smallest of their number. Usagi, thinking she wasn't seen, was crying again. It was all so unfair. Between breaking up with Mamoru and the little pink-haired troll constantly on her case, Usagi hadn't had so much as a moment to breathe in weeks. She needed a break, and she was about to get one.

Rei could take credit for the idea of getting her friend out of Tokyo, but she had needed help to implement the plan. It had seemed like the only option to get Usagi into a better frame of mind. The other girls, having discovered her purpose, helped Rei convince Luna and Artemis that it was necessary for them to have another training mission without the Shitennou or Tuxedo Kamen. Now she just had to hope none of their boyfriends spilled anything to Mamoru.

Usagi definitely needed a distraction. Something to get her thinking about anything other than why Mamoru had broken up with her. Rei wanted to see her smiling and laughing. She'd give anything to have a ridiculous argument. She twisted a long strand of hair around her finger and grinned as an idea popped into her head.

"Did you finish all your homework Usagi?" Rei asked slyly. She was very careful not to call her friend Odango. She might tease her friend, but she would never hurt her.

"Huh?" Usagi asked, trying to wipe her eyes before the others could see. "What Rei?"

"Did you get your homework done?"

Usagi blushed. "No."

"Well? What are you waiting for? We have two hours on the train. You should start." She tried to put a hint of an order into her tone, knowing it would set the little blonde off.

"You aren't the boss of me Rei," Usagi hissed.

"Am so," Rei argued.

"You are not!" Usagi yelled.

"Am so," Rei teased.

Usagi blew a raspberry, her cheeks reddened and her eyes flashed. Much better. Rei blew her own raspberry back at the girl, then laughed.

"Here," she said, tossing her friend a brand-new manga.

Usagi snatched the book as easily as she would have grabbed her returning tiara and opened it immediately, forgetting the argument. The pages turned quickly as Usagi sunk down into the seat, eyes glued to the pictures and story hidden within. There was a hint of a grin on her face and within a moment she was giggling at the characters in the story.

Rei looked over to Minako who nodded with understanding. They had to do something to keep her occupied. Maybe if enough time passed, Usagi would be able to move on, and if not be happy, then at least be content. Anything else was unacceptable.

None of them had been able to figure out why Mamoru suddenly put the breaks on his relationship with Usagi. They'd been going strong after his memories had returned. None of the Shitennou had changed their minds about the Senshi they were with. It didn't make a bit of sense. The guys knew nothing about why Mamoru had broken up with Usagi, though they had apparently asked dozens of times.

Everything had seemed fine right up until the moment Mamoru told Usagi he didn't want to see her anymore. Granted, Usagi and Chibi-Usa didn't always get along, but Usagi tried to take the high road with the younger girl. Usagi's grades had improved with help from both Mamoru and Ami, as well as occasional assistance from one of the others. She was sixteen now and allowed to date. Usagi's parents even liked Mamoru.

So why had he broken up with her?

Rei sighed. At least they were getting away from all the drama. Thankfully Ail, An, and Fiore had agreed to stay in the city to watch over Tokyo while they were away. They had enough power to keep Chibi-Usa both protected and occupied, which wasn't always easy. She'd watched the brat a time or two herself, and the little hellion had snuck off and ruined Usagi and Mamoru's date the first time. Rei was glad she was back at home and not on her way to Takaragawa Onsen in Gunma with the rest of them.

With a near two-hour trip ahead of them, they could all take a bit of time to unwind. Usagi needed time to figure out what she wanted to do next. It was Rei's hope that this meant Usagi had the time and the freedom to decide what steps to take. She hadn't given up hope on Mamoru, that much was obvious.

* * *

Kunzite sighed as he watched Mamoru pace back and forth in his apartment. At the moment he didn't really want anything to do with the other teenager. He cared about him, loved him as a brother, but even looking at him made Kunzite angry. It was more than obvious that Mamoru was miserable, but he was being so stupid about it.

Without a word to his friend, Kunzite strode to the apartment door and opened it, not bothering to say goodbye. He slammed the door behind him and made his way down the hall to the elevator. He missed Minako, but he and the others had understood the need to get Usagi away from Mamoru for a while. Not to mention the little brat.

He smacked the down arrow and waited for the car to come, looking back over his shoulder. Of course Mamoru probably hadn't even noticed he'd left. He snorted. The prince was becoming a first rate jerk. There was a quick ding and the metal doors opened. Kunzite escaped into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor.

All of this was so stupid. They were meant to be with their soulmates. Kunzite couldn't imagine anything that would make him stop loving Minako. Something about the whole break-up didn't sit right with him. Mamoru hadn't even given any of them a reason, no matter how much they'd asked.

He caught sight of Jadeite the moment the doors opened. "I wouldn't go up there," he murmured.

"That bad?" Jadiete asked.

"Hai. He's pacing again. What the hell is he doing? He orders us to follow Usagi around and keep her safe, but he doesn't love her anymore? It just doesn't make sense."

Jadeite followed Kunzite out of the building. "Sometimes…" he stopped himself, shook his head, then continued. "I think he's hiding something from us. Something big. He looks miserable even when he drags girls into the Crown. I don't think he actually does want the break-up."

Kunzite frowned. It was possible. None of them had been able to understand what the hell was going on. But he couldn't stand to watch Mamoru tear Usagi down day by day. It was awful. He would parade other dates in front of her, hang out with the pink-haired spawn of the devil who loved to rub it in to Usagi that 'Mamo-chan' was hers. And he was belittling her like he had apparently done before they'd gotten together.

Usagi was important to Kunzite and the other Shitennou. She had saved them from the taint of Metalia, and then from death. When she and the girls had gotten their memories back Usagi had come and found them with a little help from Mamoru and the guardian cats. Kunzite couldn't be more grateful to the girl and watching Mamoru break her heart was just too much. He would do what he could to make that burden lighter.

"It doesn't matter what he wants," Kunzite said at last. "He's breaking her. We have to snap him out of it somehow, but I don't know how to go about doing it."

Jadeite shrugged. "Maybe Nephrite will have an idea," was all he said.

Kunzite sighed. Romance was all well and good, but until Mamoru came out and told them what was wrong, they were fighting blind. There was no need for romance unless Mamoru actually tried to get Usagi back and at this point it didn't seem likely. No, what he needed was a swift kick in the ass.

"Where are Zo and Nephrite?" Kunzite asked.

Jadeite shrugged. "Not sure. I was going to see if you all wanted to do some training beind the Jinja."

"Sounds like a plan," Kunzite said, reaching for his communicator. He wasn't going to call Mamoru in however. Minako and the others had asked them to keep the trip a secret so that Mamoru wouldn't follow her. He was happy to keep him in the dark. They might be friends but Mamoru was in the wrong.

* * *

Usagi pretended to enjoy the train ride after she'd finished the manga. She was grateful for the distraction, but wished she didn't need it so much. She tried to think back to their last 'training mission.' It made her giggle. She, Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako had all gone skiing. There had been a contest about the moon princess. She snorted. It had been one of Kunzite's attempts to trap Sailor Moon and get the Silver Crystal.

'Half-hearted attempts at best,' she thought to herself.

Knowing the guys as they were now, Usagi knew Metalia had been rather foolish in thinking wiping away their memories would make them serve her better. Healed, their strengths came out so much more. They were all good men with pure hearts. And Usagi was glad the girls had their soulmates back.

Clenching her teeth in irritation, she tried to change her thoughts to something, anything, else. The last thing she needed to be thinking about was soulmates. Her own had decided he didn't love her anymore, that he didn't want to be with her. She couldn't believe it. How could someone say I love you one day and I don't love you the very next afternoon? She shook her head. None of it made sense to her.

Not to mention Mamoru's insistence on dragging other girls into the Crown to rub it in her face that he was moving on even as he looked miserable. She shook her head. It was the most blatant move she'd ever seen, and she'd once fought a youma that had told her everything it was about to do before it struck. He was trying to get her to move on. The question was, why?

Usagi had enough of her former self's memories to know that there was no moving on from Mamoru. He was her soulmate. They had been Soul-Bonded in their last life. Literally half of his soul was in her, and half of hers in him. They could never form lasting relationships with anyone else no matter how many lives they lived. It hurt all the more that he had walked away, knowing that.

The day he had broken up with her was imprinted in her memory. She'd been so happy to see him, throwing her arms around his waist. And he'd just stood there, glaring down at her. Then he'd said he didn't want to see her anymore, that he didn't love her and it was all a mistake. But Usagi had seen the glimmer of pain in his eyes. So she hadn't given up. She was miserable, sure, but that changed nothing. She wasn't giving up on him. Not ever.

The truth was, while Usagi was strong enough to stand alone, she didn't want to.

"I think we're here," Ami said softly, touching Usagi on the shoulder. "Mako has your bag."

"Alright," Usagi murmured. She stood and put on her jacket, then followed the other girls to the door.

She was so grateful to all of the girls for getting her out of Tokyo and away from everything that had happened. Away from Mamoru and his 'dates' and Chibi-Usa with her horrible attitude. Away from her mother who had a billion pieces of advice on getting Mamoru back, and her father who had a million more about getting over a broken heart.

Makoto was the first one off the train. Ami and Usagi followed her with Rei and Minako bringing up the rear. They walked toward the station, none of them really talking since they were exhausted, and made their way toward the rental cabin.

"Don't forget," Rei reminded them as they were piling their bags in the closet of the cabin, "Grandfather asked us to check in on that little village. Maybe we should get that done today. We have the time and it would make it easier to relax the rest of the weekend."

Usagi nodded. It did make sense to get it done. They had the rest of the day and then Saturday and Sunday to train and play. Checking her brooch automatically, Usagi made sure it was on her shirt. It felt weird to be wearing jeans and a baby tee over her swimming suit. She was so used to wearing the new school uniforms or her fuku that anything else seemed odd.

* * *

Mamoru couldn't stop his pacing. He had to do something to keep Usagi safe, but since he wasn't supposed to go near her he had been sending the generals out to keep an eye on her. Now though he wasn't sure if it was enough. He had to see her for himself.

With a frustrated groan he decided he couldn't stay hidden in his apartment anymore. He had to go to the Crown. It was pure torture seeing Usagi and not being able to pull her into his arms, but he had to know she was alright. He had to see those incredibly vivid cerulean blue eyes and that long blonde hair that made him want to wrap himself around her and never let go.

"Get a hold of yourself baka," he muttered.

Usagi was his everything and he would give anything to see her safe, even spend an eternity being miserable as she finally moved on and found someone else to love. He shook his head. He couldn't deal with that thought. He needed out of the prison that was his apartment.

He needed someone who wasn't angry with him. Motoki.

Hurrying out of his apartment, he started walking toward the arcade. It wasn't a long walk and going through a few alleys made it even faster. His mind was whirling as he moved through the longest alley.

None of this was fair. He needed Usagi. He loved her. He wanted her. She was more than just his soulmate. She was his friend. His family. His everything. Whirling around he punched the wall, grunting as his hand hit the hard bricks. He shook it and sighed. Destroying the alley wasn't going to stop the dreams or make the truth of an existence without Usagi any easier to bear.

She was so close and he couldn't reach out and pull her into his arms, couldn't tell her he had lied, that he loved her and would give absolutely anything for her. He couldn't tell her that he missed her, that he wanted to hold her forever and never let her go. It was all just so unfair.

His words had put such a look of hurt and pain on her face. He didn't think he would ever get over it.

* * *

"Come on!" Makoto urged, racing ahead on the trail. She was wearing a pair of shorts over her bathing suit and looked as though she could run up mountains and swim oceans and still have energy to burn. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her muscles could be clearly seen as she pumped her arms back and forth while she ran.

"Give us a break!" Rei shouted. She bent over and put her hands on her knees. "We've been walking for two hours. We must be close to the village." Rei had tied her own hair up into a messy bun and was wearing her miko robes in spite of the afternoon heat.

"Yeah, it's hot," Minako complained. She was wearing thin leggings over her bikini, which was blaze orange, and had her hair braided and pulled up off her neck. The other blonde stayed close to Usagi wherever they went and had been commenting on everything from the color and shape of the leaves to the best new pop artists. Even though she knew Minako was deliberately distracting her, Usagi couldn't be upset. She was grateful.

"It's less than a quarter mile," Ami informed them. She had on a pair of jeans, like Usagi, and a t-shirt over her suit. Her hair was plastered to her head, having recently found a small waterfall they could cool themselves in. She closed the Mercury computer and tucked it into her subspace pocket.

Usagi sighed in relief. She was tired and hot. Her own bathing suit was damp already, from dunking in the waterfall, and her jeans were damp and didn't want to move with her body anymore. She felt tired and gross. Her hair was clinging to her neck and shoulders, her feet ached, and she was pretty sure she had a blister forming. Waving a hand in front of her face, Usagi sat on a massive rock to the side of the path.

"How many people are in the village?" she asked.

"Not sure," Rei answered. "All I know is that Grandfather asked me to look in. Their priest died and it looks like all the miko are going to other shrines. It's sad this one will be closing."

"It sounded like everyone is leaving the village anyways," Minako said. "It just makes me wonder why."

Usagi was curious too. People had lived in the village for generations, but something was suddenly sending them off looking for other places to live. If she didn't know better Usagi would have assumed there was a rogue Youma out there.

Almost as soon as Usagi had the thought, she heard screaming. It was instinct to grab for the brooch on her t-shirt. She wrapped her fingers around it, looked at the other girls, and ordered, "henshin yo."

A flurry of lights filled the path as the five teenaged girls changed from their normal selves into the lengendary Senshi. Stars, ribbons, flame, water, and lightning covered their bodies as they transformed. Within a minute they were running in the direction of the screams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** An entirely new Youma was created, just for this story. And one of my created characters appears!

* * *

**To Stand Alone**  
**Chapter Two**  
**Battle**

* * *

Makoto was only a few steps onto a more well-worn path when she heard the screams. Usagi's order to transform caught her seconds later and within a minute she stood tall as Sailor Jupiter, the most physically powerful of the Senshi. Taking a position on Sailor Moon's left flank, Jupiter ran.

In the city there were dozens of things that might slow them down, causing them to be later to a Youma battle than they wanted to be. On the well cleared path in the woods there was nothing to hinder their progress. Soon the path opened into a clearing at the edge of a small village. It contained perhaps thirty houses, with some smaller dwellings around them that were no more than huts.

Standing in the center of the path to the village was a Youma. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Honestly, it looked like a small dragon mixed with a lion. Sharp scales flew from it's sides at anyone close. Flames poured out of it's mouth, and it's tail had a sharp spike on the end. The mane ruffled and as soon as the Senshi entered the clearing, it turned it's head, swirling green eyes locking on them.

Between the Youma and the rest of the village stood a young boy. He appeared to be around six or seven years old, with blonde hair that was slightly curly, sky blue eyes she could see even from a distance, and a golden tunic covered by a breastplate and blue pants. He was holding a sword in front of him, as though not sure exactly how to weild it, and he looked panicked as several young miko fled from the creature.

Sailor Moon stepped in immediately with a call-out. All of them hated to do it, but sometimes it was necessary to pull the attention of the creature away from its victims. "Hey charcoal breath!" Sailor Moon shouted. "It is unforgivable to disturb a peaceful village. In the name of love and justice, I am Sailor Moon and I will punish you!"

As she spoke Sailor Jupiter caught a glimpse of Sailor Mars backing away and moving around the creature. Instinctively understanding that Mars was trying to protect the boy, Jupiter threw a lightning attack to keep it's attention turned away from her. "Take that Negascum!" she called. "I am Sailor Jupiter and I will bring down the thunder!"

The Youma, which in spite of it's animalistic form was rather intelligent, launched shattered scales from it's sides even as it turned it's head back towards Sailor Mars and the boy she had just reached. It pulled in a deep breath and roared flame. Jupiter screamed, knowing there was no way for Mars to avoid the attack.

Sailor Mercury screamed," Shine Aqua Illusion," sending a wave of water into the face of the dragon-like Youma, but it was too late. The flame had already reached Sailor Mars. Jupiter screamed. She couldn't lose her friend.

When the flame disippated however, Sailor Mars stood, her back turned to the dragon, the little boy in her arms as she huddled protectively around him. There wasn't a single scratch, or burn, on her. She turned, flames crossing her eyes for a brief moment, and launched her burning mandala attack without a word.

The dragon Youma screamed in pain as the ruff of fur on it's neck burned. It's tail lashed back and forth over the ground, it's feet stomped left and right, and massive scales flew out in every direction, with the largest clump of them headed straight for Sailor Moon.

* * *

Mamoru was sitting in the Crown with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other, waiting for Motoki to get done serving customers and come talk to him. It seemed like his blonde friend was the only one who wasn't murderously angry at him. Of course, Motoki was the only person he had told about the dreams.

Unfortunately, Mamoru didn't trust Kunzite or the others not to tell their girlfriends why he had broken Usagi's heart. It had to be done, and though he hated to do it he would rather see her alive and miserable than dead. Someday she would learn to get over him. Someday she would love another. That day would break him, he knew.

"What's up Mamoru-kun?" Motoki asked, pulling his handy rag off his shoulder and wiping the counter in front of him.

Mamoru frowned. "It's not working Toki," he said softly. "I don't think she's given up, and it's killing me. Every time I see that hopeful look in her eyes I just want to grab her and run away somewhere safe. It's getting harder and harder to fight it. I need to keep her safe."

"She isn't here today. Maybe that's a step in the right direction," Motoki murmured. "The others just got here though," he added, warning Mamoru to change the subject.

Mamoru nodded and started talking about a paper Osaka-sensei had given them as an assignment. He sensed Kunzite and the others getting closer and a moment later they were all sitting at one of the booths very near the counter. He couldn't hear what they were saying to one another, but knew by their quiet murmurs they were having a serious discussion. They had all seemed very angry at him the past few weeks.

As he was sitting there, contemplating the best way to approach his men, Mamoru felt a sudden flare of heat in his chest and a pull in his gut. His mind opened to Sailor Moon's fear. But something was very wrong. She was far away. Very far away.

Standing quickly, he made his way to the break room. "Kunzite!" he called, not loud, but with emphasis. The silver-haired teen stood again and the others followed behind him.

Once the break room door had shut Mamoru turned on his heel. "Which one of you was supposed to be watching Usagi?" he asked, very angry.

"None of us," Kunzite answered promptly.

Mamoru's jaw dropped. "I told you to watch her," he growled. "That is the only order I have ever given you and you disobey?"

"Usagi is safe," Kunzite answered. "She's with the Senshi."

"She's not even in Tokyo!" Mamoru shouted.

Jadeite raised an eyebrow and tilted his head toward the door in reminder. "No, she isn't." His voice was far too calm.

"Where is she?" Mamoru growled. "Where the hell is she?"

"On a training mission with the girls," Kunzite answered.

"Why wasn't I told?" Mamoru asked. "Where is she? How far away? I need to get to her."

"No." Kunzite crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Mamoru saw red. No one would keep him from protecting the only person on the planet who mattered.

"We were sworn to secrecy," Kunzite said. Then he sighed and sat on one of the folding chairs in the back room. "We can't watch this anymore Mamoru-sama. We can't watch you destroy her."

"I'm not," Mamoru insisted. "First, she'll get over it. She's stronger than you think. Second, you had better tell me where the hell she is or I swear to all the kami there will be hell to pay."

Jadeite snorted. "Not likely," he whispered. "You don't just get over a Soul-Bond. And we don't care if there is hell to pay. She needs this."

Enraged, Mamoru glared at the curly-haired teen. "You are my men, not Usagi's. You are supposed to obey," he declared, feeling abandoned.

"You're her soulmate, you're supposed to be the one protecting her so don't tell us what we're supposed to do!" Zoicite answered, eyes flashing. "If I have to listen to Ami tell me she's cried herself to sleep one more time I think I'll quit."

Unable to believe what he was hearing and seeing, Mamoru stared at the four teenagers. His own men seemed to be abandoning him for Usagi and for their girlfriends. Was this what his world would be reduced to? Hanging on the fringes, no one telling him what was going on, watching them live their lives and exclude him?

Usagi was frightened. And tired. He could feel it through the bond. She wasn't doing well against whatever she was training on. Then it occurred to him. She wouldn't be afraid while she was training. That made no sense. But Usagi was scared. Very scared.

And he was trapped in Tokyo, not knowing where she was. How the hell had that happened? He needed to get to her. Needed to protect her. If he couldn't be there she might get hurt, and if she got hurt both of their combined misery would be for nothing.

Standing, he concentrated on the pull to Sailor Moon. Instead of walking out the door and running after her, more heat welled in his chest, similar to when he felt her transform, but stronger, much stronger. It was burning him alive. He didn't care so long as he could be with Usagi.

With that one thought, everything changed. He heard shouts and screams and the battle cries of the Senshi. And feet in front of him, charging her tiara, was Sailor Moon. She didn't see the attack of scales coming. She was midway through a spin. Without thought he launched himself at her, pulling her out of the way of projectiles, grunting heavily as several pierced his skin. The thick cape he wore deflected most of them and they landed in piles, clinking against each other metallically.

* * *

"Now he figures out how to teleport," Jadeite grumbled. Months of training with no results and now he got mad and teleported without help. He sighed.

"Henshin yo," Kunzite said softly. "He looked worried. I think there must be a battle."

"The city…" Zoicite started.

"Is protected," Nephrite reminded him. "I'm sending a message to Fiore now. The three of them will keep an eye on things and watch the girl."

Jadiete nodded and transformed into West Knight. He needed to get to Rei. If there was a battle his place was at her side.

A moment later he let the darkness of teleportation take him and found himself in the middle of a heated battle with a Youma that had to be some sort of hybrid between a dragon and a lion. Sailor Mars stood apart from the others, her arms wrapped protectively around a young boy. His only thought was to get to her. The Prince already had Sailor Moon wrapped in his arms and the others were moving towards their own soulmates.

Sailor Moon was already moving out of Tuxedo Kamen's hold. "Planetary attack," she said, loud enough for all of them to hear.

West Knight knew that he and the others would be responsible for drawing the elements in their four corners attack. They all formed a circle around the creature. Mars put the little boy down and urged him to stand behind her. In order to get to her safely, West Knight teleported. He didn't want to call more attacks on them or any of the others.

""Mercury Power," Sailor Mercury called.

"Venus Power," cried Sailor Venus.

"Mars Power!" his soulmate's voice rang out powerful and strong, reducing his worry over her.

"Jupiter Power!" Jupiter's call started a massive buildup of power and Tuxedo Kamen looked to his men to continue.

"Power of the North!" Kunzite, now North Knight, called.

"Power of the South," South Knight called.

"Power of the East," Nephrite called, now East Knight.

"Power of the West," he yelled when it was his turn.

"Earth Power!" Tuxedo Kamen cried.

"Moon Power!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Planetary attack!" they all yelled.

The power had built through all of this, and though the powerful Youma heard them, it obviously did not understand what was happening because it didn't try to flee. A circle of light covered the creature, which screamed long and loud as it disintegrated into dust and floated harmlessly down to the sand below.

No sooner was the Youma dusted than Tuxedo Kamen turned rage-filled eyes on the Senshi and Sailor Moon. "What were you thinking?" he screamed. "You could have been killed. You don't leave me behind, ever!"

Sailor Moon's eyes filled with tears. She backed away and disappeared into the woods. Sailor Venus ran after her, but returned a moment later. "She needs a few minutes alone," the blonde said with a heavy sigh and a glare for Mamoru, who looked just as angry as ever.

Releasing his henshin, Jadeite turned to pull his soulmate into his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hai," Rei said after releasing her own transformation. "And I think this young one is as well." She knelt in front of the boy. "Where are your parents little one?" she asked.

"Nowhere," he said.

Jadeite moved closer and knelt in front of him with Rei. "Who takes care of you?" he asked.

The blonde boy turned and pointed to the small shrine in the distance. "The miko take care of me," he said. "But they're going somewhere and I can't go with them cause their new places don't want me." He bit his lip and Jadeite caught the hint of tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Oh little one," Rei said, pulling him back into her arms.

Moving on pure instinct, Jadeite moved closer and wrapped his arms around Rei and the boy. "We want you," he said softly. He wasn't sure where the words came from, as he hadn't intended to speak, but they were the truth. They felt right.

"Really?" the little boy asked, eyes wide.

"Really," Rei said with a small sigh. She turned her head and their eyes locked. Jadiete could almost hear the questions she was mentally asking.

"Forever," he whispered, and he knew Rei understood. It was beyond time for them to make their relationship official. He would have to speak to her father and grandfather, but Jadeite was rather certain if he asked Rei at that moment she would agree to marry him.

* * *

Minako reached out and grabbed Mamoru by his sleeve. "Come talk to me," she demanded. "Now." She didn't give him a choice as she dragged him after her, walking around to the outer edge of the village.

"What the hell Minako," Mamoru grumbled, pulling out of her grasp. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to spare you and Usagi both from pain," Minako muttered. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"You can't," Mamoru insisted. He backed away. "If you're about to tell me to get back together with her, you're wasting your breath. I won't do it."

"Do you love her?" Minako asked. She could see the red and gold flow of their ancient bond, still massive even after all he had done.

Mamoru didn't speak. He only stared at her with eyes full of both pain and fury. Kunzite was right. The other teenager was losing it. He had been angry and rude toward the Shitennou, uncooperative with the Senshi, and downright dismissive of his grades. This was not the warrior she had come to like and respect.

"Mamoru-san," Minako tried, hoping to stay calm. "I know you love her. I know you miss her. You are constantly watching her or sending one of your men after her."

A small animal in the woods squeaked. Minako peered under the trees but didn't see anything. It was probably a squirrel. She sighed and turned her attention back to the black-haired youth in front of her.

"I have a duty to protect her," Mamoru muttered. "That's all."

"Your duty to protect her. That's how you were suddenly able to teleport even though the men have been trying to teach you for months with no success? Duty? That's bull. You love her."

"No. I-" Mamoru cut himself off and shook his head. "I don't. I have to protect her for the sake of my former self and the vow he made. That's all it is."

There was another squeak from the woods and Minako thought she caught a glimpse of something yellow trail across the ground. Whatever it was, the sound disappeared quickly and she saw no other sign of it. Frustrated now, she turned her attention back to Mamoru. Again.

"Bull."

Mamoru opened his mouth, then closed it again. He ran his hands through his rather unruly hair and gave her a look full of misery and loneliness that Minako knew she would never forget.

"Talk," Minako demanded.

"If I stay with Usagi, she'll die," he whispered, hanging his head.

Minako frowned. Had someone threatened Usagi? "Explain." She knew she was being rude, but at this point it was the only thing she had left. Mamoru sighed and sank to the grass. Minako settled next to him and waited.

"About three days after Chibi-Usa arrived I started having nightmares. Horrible, horrible nightmares. It would all start off so wonderful. Usagi and I were getting married. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling and she looked so happy. Then everything blew apart and Usagi…" he choked on a sob and turned devastated eyes to Minako. "She fell. She was pulled away and she died. And I couldn't stop it. Then this voice came into my head and told me if I didn't stay away from her she would die."

He shuddered then. "I ignored it, at first. But it just kept getting worse. The visions started hitting me in the daytime, and every time I got close to Usagi the voice would say the same thing again. I had to break up with her. I had to."

"So you love her," Minako said, ignoring the dream. It was unimportant.

"Of course I do. That's why I broke up with her. I have to protect her."

Minako snorted. "Men. You're all morons!"

"What?" Mamoru asked, confused now.

She shook her head. It wasn't fair to say all men were morons, but right at that moment she felt like they were. Her father was being overprotective about her dating Kunzite. Kunzite was overprotective about everything else, and here Mamoru was trying to protect her friend from a stupid dream that was probably sent by an enemy to break the most powerful couple on the team apart.

"Out of all the Senshi," Minako asked, "who is the strongest?"

"Sailor Moon," Mamoru answered without hesitation.

"And of you and your men?" she asked.

Mamoru frowned. "I don't know. They're pretty equally matched, like the rest of you girls. Different skills for different things. If I had to choose I would say Kunzite."

Minako sighed in exasperation. "Include yourself in the men," she instructed.

Shaking his head, Mamoru denied her claim. "I'm nowhere near the others."

"Bull," she said again. "You're the strongest of the men, even though you haven't tapped a tenth of your power. You haven't even discovered all your powers yet. Just like Usagi. You are the strongest."

Mamoru tried to deny it again, but Minako cut him off.

"Now what would happen," she started, "if the two strongest of our warriors were upset and miserable and not paying attention during a battle?"

"They could get hurt," Mamoru said.

Minako rolled her eyes when he didn't immediately get it. He was supposed to be a genius like Ami and Zoicite. Why wasn't he getting it through his thick skull?

"The enemy probably started sending those dreams to scare you into backing away from Sailor Moon, leaving her vulnerable."

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"This seriously didn't occur to you?" Minako asked. "We dealt with a Youma that affected dreams. Is it really so much of a stretch that someone would create something similar? You're probably being fed those bad dreams to keep you away from Usagi. Which means, she's being targeted," Minako added, nervous now. "Where is she?" she wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Stand Alone**  
**Chapter Three**  
**Hurt**

* * *

Usagi tore through the woods, no longer caring if she made any noise. She had been silent when she'd left her place behind a large tree, where she'd heard Mamoru finally. How long had she been denying his words, if only to herself? She had opened up her ears far too late, putting herself out there time and again, only to be rejected.

Well, no more.

She was done. If Mamoru didn't love her, there was nothing. No hope of a future full of happy memories, marriage, babies. There would be no happily-ever-after for her. She was destined for a life of loneliness. She didn't pay attention to anything around her. Not the trees, not the animals, and not the hilly trail she was climbing. Nothing mattered anymore.

Why did it feel like she was destined to be alone and unhappy no matter how many lifetimes she lived? Mamoru was only watching out for her out of a misplaced sense of duty. Well in this lifetime she wasn't a helpless princess who had never fought. This time around she was strong enough to live without him.

She just didn't want to.

It felt like the last year of her life had been a terrible waste. At least the part revolving around Mamoru. She had fought for him over and over again. First to win his friendship and eventually affection. Then to save him from the Dark Kingdom. She'd had to find a way to bring back his memory. And now this. She should have just listened in the beginning. She wished she had never opened her heart to him.

As she ducked under the branch of a tree, Usagi's feet slipped out from underneath her, rocks sliding down a steep slope she hadn't seen. Her arms pinwheeled and a scream was torn from her throat at Usagi realized she was falling down the side of a rocky embankment. She hit something on the way down and was launched further from the edge.

For nearly three seconds she was weightless. Then her body crashed into water and rocks at the bottom and the wind was pushed out of her lungs. It felt like something broke in her chest and she felt her leg snap. Each injury was a shock to the system, but nothing frightened her so much as the ice cold water she lay in from her chest down.

She was laying half in a large stream at the bottom of what she now saw was a gorge, that had been reached when she took a rarely used track. 'Baka Usagi,' she chastised herself. She looked up into the orange and red hues of the sunset and wondered if this was it. If this was the place where she would die.

It hurt to breathe. Her chest ached and burned and each breath felt like it was pulling on something. She wanted to scream, but it would have hurt too much. She could feel her leg, but it seemed distant. Usagi nodded when she realized it was because the ice-cold water was numbing it for her.

Carefully she lifted her arm so that she could reach her communicator and call for help. The device was smashed and soaked. When she pulled the lid open there was nothing to indicate it had ever worked.

"Well this sucks," she muttered. "I'm going to die alone and no one will ever find me."

A sigh escaped. Not that it really mattered if anyone found her. Mamoru didn't love her. He was forced to spend eternity protecting a girl just because his former self had loved her former self. It wasn't very fair. Usagi stared up into the sky and contemplated not getting up.

No. She wasn't just going to lay down and die. She had to get up out of the water and get back up that hill somehow. This wasn't a time for self pity. Even if Mamoru didn't love her anymore, she wouldn't condemn him to death just because she gave up.

It took a moment, but Usagi managed to roll onto her side, her lowest rib on the other side screaming as she moved. Then she forced herself onto her belly, levering herself up onto hands and knees. Her lower leg on the left side, and her throbbing bottommost left rib, both felt broken, and as she dragged her leg behind her Usagi couldn't help but scream in pain.

Each move of her leg forward caused sheer agony. Right arm, left leg. Left arm, right leg. One at a time. She hardly covered any distance, but eventually she felt her sneakers come out of the water. She lowered herself, panting, to the rocky dirt at the edge of the stream.

Clasping her brooch, Usagi tried to call out her transformation, but she was too weak, too hurt. She opened her eyes and tried to roll back over, but it was too much. Her rib was in agony, her leg was throbbing. Finally she used her arm to push against the dirt and rolled, letting out a pained breath as she hit the dirt on her back.

Her vision went grey. 'Not good,' Usagi thought, near panic. 'I can't pass out now. No one will ever find me.'

But her body was too beaten and bruised for Usagi to stay conscious. Shock was setting in and with each violent shiver the pain grew worse until her body had suffered enough and her mind shut down. Lapsing into unconsciousness, Usagi prayed that someone would realize she was missing and come after her.

* * *

Zoicite was standing with Ami when Mamoru tore back into the clearing. His eyes were scanning from side to side and he looked agitated.

"Where is she?" Mamoru demanded.

Raising an eyebrow, Zoicite stared at his prince. He had seen her disappear into the woods just like the rest of them had. Not that Zoicite wanted his prince talking to Usagi at the moment. He had been such a jerk to her lately that none of them wanted him within a mile of her.

It wasn't until Minako ran up behind Mamoru, looking nearly as frantic, that Zoicite realized something was very wrong. He took Ami's hand in his, knowing she was more sensitive than anyone knew, and waited to find out why they were suddenly so upset. Minako strode right into the middle of the group.

Rei and Jadiete stood up, the little boy clasped in Jadeite's arms, head on his shoulder. Makoto and Nephrite turned to look, and Kunzite rushed to his girlfriend's side. Zoicite took a step forward, Ami's hand still held tightly within his own, and gave a questioning glance to the leader of the Inner Senshi and the princess' protectors.

"Mamoru here," Minako said in an aggrivated tone, "has been getting dreams for a few months."

"What about?" Kunzite asked, his look at the prince one of anger and frustration.

"If he didn't stay away from Sailor Moon she would die," Minako answered, not letting Mamoru speak.

"Are you kidding me?" Zoicite asked, startling himself. He hadn't intended to speak. "You broke up with her over dreams that were probably sent by the enemy? Why the hell didn't you come talk to one of us. We have Rei!" he added, throwing his arm out toward the miko.

"Not to mention," Ami added, "that Usagi had those same dreams a few months ago. She came and talked to us about them and we told her they were probably trying to break you guys up to make you weaker."

Mamoru's jaw dropped at her words and he stared at the blue-haired genius in shock. "She had the dreams? About her dying if we stayed together?"

"Hai," Rei said, moving forward. "And we traced them to a source in the future. A future, I might add, where Chibi-Usa and the enemies who followed after her came from. That sort of settled it for us. We figured it was a trick to make you both lose concentration in battle. It could have even been a ploy to get Usagi alone so she could be taken."

"Which is why we need to find her," Minako interjected. "Soon."

"She went into the woods to cool down," Kunzite said. "I had my eye on her until she followed the two of you. She was only a few feet away from you the last time I checked."

"Oh kami," Minako said, covering her mouth with both hands. The hair on Zoicite's arms and the back of his neck stood on end. Something bad had obviously happened.

Mamoru's face went completely pale. "Oh no," he whispered. Then he closed his eyes and titled his head back. Zoicite wasn't sure what he was doing. They all stood like that for what felt like an eternity before Mamoru opened his devastated eyes and stared at them. "I can't sense her," he admitted.

"Well she's probably not in henshin anymore," Ami said, trying to make him feel better.

"Split up," Minako said. "Rei, Jadiete, you two stay here. It looks as though you two are going to be taking on Takeo. You may want to talk to the shrine maidens here and see what needs to be done to move him to Tokyo. Let us know if Usagi comes back. Makoto and Nephrite, scan the outskirts of the village. Ami and Zo, go back the way we came toward the cabin. Kunzite, you're with me. We're going to follow the north trail. Mamoru, you take the eastern trail."

No one questioned Minako. When it came to the safety of the princess there was no doubt who was in charge. She was not only the leader of the Inner Senshi and the leader of the guard, she was also Usagi's double and would stand in for her in the times of greatest danger.

Mamoru looked completely gutted. Zoicite felt the first glimmer of pity for the other teen that he had in months. Maybe Mamoru had thought he was doing the right thing. Still, it was completely stupid of him not to have spoken to any of them, especially Usagi. If he had only told the truth they wouldn't be in their current mess. He sighed.

Ami tugged on his arm and he followed after her. He hadn't been with them during the trip to the village. He hadn't even known there was a village to visit. Shaking his head, Zoicite kept his eyes peeled as they traveled over the site of the most recent battle and into a tiny trail in the woods.

* * *

Heart pounding like a jackhammer in his chest, Mamoru looked behind him before stepping onto the eastern trail away from the village. Unable to sense Usagi's presence, he was terrified he was too late and she had already been taken. If he hadn't been so stupid stubborn he would have just talked to her and this could have all been prevented. Tears wanted to fall but Mamoru refused to let them. He had to be strong for Usagi.

He stepped onto the trail and made his way under the thick branches of the trees. They covered the path, branches interweaving over his head, making the entire length he could see look dark and creepy. Not that it mattered. He would walk through fire for Usagi.

As he walked, Mamoru considered everything Minako had said. If he had just spoken with any one of them he never would have been forced to hurt his Usako. He sighed. He didn't have the right to even call her the beloved nickname. He was a baka, through and through. He had put her into more danger, not less.

He scanned the path under his feet for footprints, but he wasn't an experienced tracker. Even in his last life it had always been Jadeite who was the best at tracking. But he was still in the village and would be no help. Closing his eyes he tried to remember what he had been taught by his teachers when he had been Endymion.

When he opened his eyes everything seemed much more clear. He could see the tracks of several large animals and dozens of smaller ones. And the bare feet of many had crossed the path. He saw no recent marks that matched Usagi's sneakers, however she had been rushing through the trees and not the path when she had run from them.

He wished he had been smarter. He had hurt her. He knew that without needing to be told. His Usako, his little Odango, had heard him say it was nothing more than a responsibility to protect her. What must she be thinking about him now?

There was an ache in his chest suddenly, and Mamoru bent forward, nauseous from pain as his leg seemed to snap. The pain lasted a heartbeat, maybe two, and disappeared. Usagi was hurt. In her normal form. She hadn't become Sailor Moon yet. Was she under attack? Was she being kidnapped? Would someone hurt her or kill her?

For several long moments the panic swirled up and overwhelmed him. Then Mamoru closed his eyes and focused. He thought about the pain he had felt and the love he continued to feel. Where was Usagi? Stepping off the path, he followed his heart and made his way deeper into the trees.

* * *

Usagi blinked her eyes open and stared up at the sky. Night had fallen while she laid there unconscious. The moon was out, and the stars were bright so far outside the lights of the city. She could tell that it was still early in the night, but by now Usagi was sure her friends were worried and searching for her. Without her communicator they wouldn't be able to track her down. Would anyone even think of looking down the steep, rocky slope?

There was no way of knowing how deep she had come into the woods. Or how many trails she had crossed before finding the one that had led her to her current dilemma. Usagi sighed, then immediately winced. It hurt to breathe too deeply. She was sure her lowest rib was broken, and probably the second one as well.

Thankfully the moon was full and close in the sky. That meant Usagi would heal faster, even without being transformed, than normal. She wondered if she could henshin yet. It was a long-shot at best, but as time went on it would grow more and more likely. The question was, should she wait longer before she tried?

A partial transformation would still take energy. If she made the attempt and failed it would be even longer before she could transform. And then Mamoru would have to wait longer to find her. Usagi sighed. She really wished she didn't need his help. It would be much easier if she could wait a few days before seeing him.

The pain in her leg was much worse than it had been earlier, in spite of the moonlight and the time that had passed. She wanted to look at it, to assess the damage, but she was afraid if she sat up she would make her broken ribs worse. If she pierced a lung she wouldn't have time to heal before she died. So she definitely needed Mamoru to find her.

It really wasn't fair. Not at all. Why should she be forced to rely on the one person she loved most, and who thought of her as nothing more than a dumping ground for the soul of her former self. Life sucked. Still, there were other things besides love. She had parents who loved her, and friends who would do just about anything for her. And... Usagi sighed. Who was she trying to kid. Without Mamoru life was going to suck.

Lying there, helpless and alone, Usagi decided it was past time she grew up. She might not have her happy ending, but there were people out there who needed her. The girls needed her to keep them from lapsing back to their old loneliness. The Shitennou all suffered from nightmares and needed someone to talk to. They couldn't talk to Mamoru because they wanted him to have faith in them. They couldn't talk to the girls because they didn't want to bring them down. So they came to Usagi, who could listen without judging. And her family needed her. And Naru. There would always be a need to protect Naru.

With a much smaller sigh, Usagi came to the conclusion that even if she wasn't happy, she could still make others happy. She had people who loved her. That would have to be enough since the marriage and children with Mamoru she had dreamed of were off the table.

There wasn't a way to tell how much time had passed. The moon had moved in the sky, but not by much. Usagi lay there soaking in the silvery light for as long as she could stand before she reached for her brooch again.

'Please let this work,' she thought desperately.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up," she breathed, keeping her voice low. Power rose up inside her and she could feel it burning through her body like roaring flames. She knew it would make healing faster even if the next few moments were going to suck. Even as she had the thought Usagi's body lifted off the ground until she was hovering about two inches above the surface, arms outstretched to either side, head tilted slightly back as she spun.

Her clothing vanished in the blink of an eye and her body was covered in sparkling light, the only thing to hide her from view. Her disheveled hair was fixed in an instant. Her leg made a snapping sound as her boots appeared and she screamed, feeling the bones move. The fuku was tight on her ribs, but that actually seemed to help. Then she lowered to the ground and instinct made her put her bad foot down. She screamed again, and fell.

There was the sound of swishing fabric above her a moment later, and Usagi stared up into midnight blue eyes that nearly matched the sky just beyond the silver edges of the moon. Tuxedo Kamen didn't say a word as he knelt at her side and gathered her into his arms. A moan of pain escaped and she closed her eyes.

He shook her. "Don't go to sleep," he ordered, his voice gruff.

"Tired," Sailor Moon whispered. "Hurt."

"I know Usako, I know," Mamoru whispered, then bent and kissed her forehead. "What happened? I can feel your ribs and your leg. Does anything else hurt?"

"Everything," Sailor Moon muttered. "I fell down that." She pointed to the rocky slope that was hardly visible in the dark. "I'm a giant bruise."

Tuxedo Kamen made a hissing sound as he stared at the rockface. "You could have died," he whispered.

Sailor Moon wanted to argue with him, but her chest hurt and she was tired and hurt. She just wanted to sleep. It wasn't such a big deal. None of her injuries were life threatening now that there was someone to get her help. She ignored his warnings and closed her eyes. It would be easier to sleep while he saved her anyways. Then she wouldn't have to remember she was only a burden. Letting herself drift was the easiest thing in the world.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen looked down at the tiny heroine in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had changed slightly. She was still wheezing and her breaths were too shallow, but he could tell at a glance that she was unconscious again. Not daring to tighten his arms for fear of hurting her, he simply leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

No matter what form she was in, he thought her the most beautiful woman ever born. Tiny ringlets of blond hair had formed just before her ears and at the nape of her neck. Her bangs were slightly askew and her long tresses had leaves and dirt in them. Her face was held in a grimace of pain even in sleep and there were dark circles under her eyes.

But Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon, had survived much worse. She had survived him becoming evil and fighting against her, constant Youma battles for months on end, Queen Beryl and her master Metalia. The doom tree... and months of battles against their newest enemy, the Black Moon Clan. Even a fall as steep as the one she'd had would not break her.

He stood, carefully trying to keep her still, and closed his eyes. He had teleported that day, so he knew he could do it. The goal was to focus on need. Well, what need was there that could be more important than getting Usagi to the village where they could all keep her safe until she was healed?

Tuxedo Kamen held the love of his existence closer and thought about Ami, who was the only other among them with any medical knowledge. And since she had the Mercury computer, she could scan Usagi to make sure she had no other injuries. A moment later he was in complete darkness. An airless void surrounded him for the space of a heartbeat before he heard the sounds of living all around him.

Opening his eyes, Tuxedo Kamen saw he and Usagi were in the village and breathed a sigh of relief. Only a few feet in front of him Ami and Zoicite were talking with Luna and Artemis. Someone had obviously gone to get them while he was gone. He wasn't sure that was a good thing. Both cats had been furious with him because he had broken Usagi's heart. He let out a small sigh.

"She fell," he said, and watched as the others turned and stared at him.

"Usagi!" Ami shouted.

There were other shouts and moments later the four girls had surrounded him. Makoto reached out and brushed a stray hair away from Usagi's face. She had a tender look in her eyes as she stared at the sleeping Senshi. They hardened when she brought her gaze to his.

"I'm going to forgive you," she said, "this once. One time Mamoru. That's it. If you ever break her heart like this again, you'll have to answer to me."

"And me," Minako said softly, but with a terrifying look in her eyes.

"Me as well," Rei said, sparks flying from her fingertips before she could control herself.

"I won't even blink," Ami said, her voice completely calm, icy even. "If you break her again I'll kill you." The serene way she spoke made him shudder. Of all of them he would have thought Ami would be the least frightening, but now that he saw her eyes boring holes right down to his very soul he reassessed the situation. She wouldn't hesitate to put him down if it spared Usagi. He only nodded. There wasn't anything else to say to that.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Stand Alone  
Chapter Four  
Intervention**

* * *

"We should get her back to the cabin," Minako said softly.

Startled, Ami glanced over at her. "We aren't staying here?" she asked.

Minako shook her head. "No. It's not a good idea. Those Youma that keep appearing are drawn to Takeo's energy I think. Remember how so many have gone after Naru? He's been able to defend himself a couple times through sheer luck. It's a miracle no one in the village has been killed, but we need to get him safely away from them all."

"He'll be scared," Ami said thoughtfully. She watched from the corner of her eye as Mamoru settled on the ground with Usagi in his arms.

"No. He already feels safe with Rei and Jadeite," Makoto argued. "The two miko here are both leaving in the morning and most of the villagers plan to move in with families in nearby villages. This place will be a ghost town." Her voice was sad.

"Where is Usagi hurt?" Ami asked, turning her focus away from the child. She needed to see what could be done to hasten the healing for the little blonde.

"I think one, maybe two, of her ribs might be broken. And her left lower leg is broken. Both bones." Mamoru shuddered. "She fell a long way. Landed in a stream and dragged herself out. I could see the lines of it in the dirt. She could have died."

"Well she didn't," Kunzite said, walking up to them. "And it's about time we get her into a bed and see what can be done. Nephrite, help the prince up."

Ami winced. Kunzite wasn't even calling Mamoru by name. Apparently there was some work that needed to be done to fix Mamoru's relationship with his men. Zoicite hadn't seemed too angry, and Jadeite had been wrapped up with Takeo, but when Ami looked at Kuznite and Nephrite she could see their anger and hostility.

"We've been to the cabin," Nephrite said. "Let me guide the teleport."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and let the others help him to his feet so he didn't have to let go of Usagi. Ami frowned. It seemed to her like they hadn't had much chance to talk. Usagi wasn't going to just fall in line with whatever he wanted when she woke up. He would have a hard time convincing her that he was in love with her.

Kunzite took Ami's arm and Nephrite rested a hand on Tuxedo Kamen's shoulder. Darkness and airlessness pressed in on her and then she was in the cabin. "Get her on the bed," she ordered Tuxedo Kamen. He obeyed without hesitation.

Pulling out the Mercury computer, Ami scanned her friend. "Both bones in her calf are broken on the left leg. Two ribs are broken, also on the left side. She has a small head wound, but no concussion. What worries me is that she has blood forming around the broken bones in her leg. She needs as much moonlight as she can get to heal faster."

"She's in pain," Tuxedo Kamen said softly. "She's on the verge of being awake, but she's in a lot of pain. Can't we give her something?"

Kunzite snorted.

Glaring, Tuxedo Kamen stood, still holding Usagi's hand, and narrowed his eyes at the leader of the Shitennou. "What the hell Kunzite?" he asked, obviously outraged. "I get that you're pissed at me, but don't take it out on Usagi."

The silver-haired teen glared right back. "I was just thinking," he said in a hard tone, "that it would be a lot less painful if you stopped being a dick and healed her."

Losing his henshin, Mamoru blinked. Then blinked again. "What?" he asked.

"Heal her," Kunzite demanded. "She is in pain, and she is about to wake up, so just heal her and be done with it instead of making her suffer."

Mamoru only stared at him, looking confused.

"You don't remember how to heal either?" Zoicite asked, having appeared at some point without a word.

Shaking his head, Mamoru stared at the strawberry-blonde, his eyebrows lifted in question. "Please tell me how," he said, his voice soft.

"We don't have the ability to heal," Kunzite answered, in a much gentler tone. Apparently it hadn't occurred to him that Mamoru didn't actually remember. "You need to search your mind and remember how you did it in your last life."

Ami frowned. Mamoru could heal? It would have made things so much easier if he had known that all along. What had the queen been thinking to keep their memories from them for so long? Why had she done it? What was the purpose?

Mamoru knelt by the bed, Usagi's hand still held in his, and closed his eyes. Ami wasn't sure what to do. There wasn't really any way to help him remember. Feeling lost, she settled into the bed and stared at the couple.

Would Usagi forgive Mamoru for not telling her the truth? Would he be able to heal not only her physical injuries, but the mental anguish as well? She didn't know. And not knowing made her worry. She felt Zoicite sit beside her. Felt his arm go around her waist as he pulled her close. Leaning her head on his shoulder she tried to relax and let her worries go.

More than ten minutes passed. They all sat silently, simply watching. The other girls were still in the village and part of Ami wished she could be there with them, doing something. She felt ridiculous sitting around waiting on Mamoru to dredge something up from another lifetime. It was hard not to just push him away and try to take care of her best friend herself. Not that she could heal, but she wanted to do something.

At Mamoru's sudden inhale of breath Ami looked up. There was a slight smile on his face even as his eyes stayed closed. When he opened them his irises shone golden and he looked down at Usagi.

He kept one hand around hers and the other he rested over her leg. Golden sparks emerged from his fingertips and disappeared into Usagi. When her leg was healed, Mamoru moved on to her ribs, and then her head. He let out a soft sigh and rested his head on their joined hands for a long moment.

Usagi's eyes blinked open and she looked up at him. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes and she turned her face away.

"Usa-" Mamoru stopped himself, then kissed the back of her hand and stood. He stared down at her for a long moment, but Usagi didn't turn her head to look at him, and appeared to be trying to pretend he didn't exist.

A look of anguish crossed his face. He took a step back, and then another, and turned away, racing to the door and out of the cabin. Just before the door closed, Ami thought she heard a sob, but she shook her head. Mamoru was far too controlled to cry.

She pressed the button to call the other girls and told them Usagi was okay. Within moments Jadeite appeared with all three of them. He had Takeo leaning on his chest, head resting on his shoulder. The boy was out like a light and Jadeite moved to put him on one of the other beds.

"It's so good to see you awake," Ami said, crawling onto the bed where Usagi lay and grabbing her hand. "We were so worried."

It took her a moment to notice that the men were leaving the cabin, following Mamoru. She wondered what they might say to him now. Would they forgive him? Would Usagi?

* * *

It had been a very long day. Nephrite was exhausted, frustrated, and hungry. But his job wasn't done. Wouldn't be done until he managed to talk some sense into Mamoru. He turned and followed him out of the cabin the girls had rented. A cabin that seemed much too small with eleven people inside.

The other Shitennou followed him, perhaps thinking the very same things he was. That Mamoru was losing himself. He wasn't the same as Endymion. The Prince never would have walked away from Serenity. He also would have talked to her about anything and everything. If he thought she was in danger he would never have left her side.

Mamoru was different.

It took a moment to find him. He was sitting with his back against a tree, knees up and sightly spread, arms resting on them with his face buried in the crook of his elbow. For a moment it didn't occur to Nephrite what was happening, and then he heard the first sob. Shit. He was crying. Well that wasn't a good start for a serious conversation. He'd thought Mamoru too hardened to cry however, so maybe it was a good thing.

Nephrite stood there, indecisively, for a moment before he moved closer to Mamoru and settled down beside him, legs criss-crossed in front of him. He leaned forward and rested a hand on Mamoru's arm. The other teen jumped slightly, raising his head, and looked Nephrite in the eye.

Flinching back from the pain and hopelessness he saw in the dark blue eyes, Nephrite prayed like hell that there was some way to fix things between Mamoru and Usagi. Otherwise, the pair would both be hopeless in the next battle. One, or both, of them might die. That couldn't be allowed to happen. If they couldn't get through to them both heroes would have to be benched until they were calm again.

"What are you thinking?" Zoicite asked, settling down on Mamoru's other side.

Mamoru sniffled back his tears, trying to get himself together, and looked over at Zo. "That I've lost the only good thing that's ever happened to me in my life," he said, without hedging. "That I've made my soulmate so unhappy she can't even bear to look at me. I treated her like she was worthless. And worse, she thinks the only thing I care about is a dead princess."

Kuznite and Jadeite both settled on the ground in front of Mamoru. Nephrite could only hope that this would stop the anger that had been festering between them and their charge, and maybe they could make him see reason.

"This would have been so much different had you come and talked to us," Kunzite said softly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Mamoru asked, another sob escaping. "Don't you think I'm kicking my own ass over here? I don't need you to rub it in," Mamoru spat angrily.

Nephrite sighed and tightened his hold on Mamoru's arm. "That isn't what he meant and I think you know that," he said, trying to hold back his own frustration. "We wanted to help you, but you refused to listen. We want you to listen now. Can you do that or are we going to have to tie you up to make you hear us?"

Mamoru shot a glare his way, then his shoulders slumped. "What's the point?" he asked. "She hates me."

Jadeite gave a mocking laugh. "That girl doesn't have the capacity to hate," he said scornfully. "She's hurting and you just walked away from her, again."

Mouth parted in shock, Mamoru's head came back up and he stared at all of them for a long moment. Then he tried to stand. Nephrite didn't allow it. He held the prince in place and refused to let go. "It's time for you to listen to us," he told Mamoru.

"I have to see her," he argued.

"Not yet," Zoicite said. "You aren't ready and neither is she."

"She needs me."

"Not like this she doesn't," Kunzite said, lip curled in disgust. "Right now you're nothing but a snivelling boy angry because he didn't get his way. You've treated everyone around you like crap for the last two months, hurt the woman you love, and basically made a fool of yourself. Is that who you want Usagi to see when you walk back into that cabin?"

Mamoru shook his head and raised his free hand to scrub at his cheeks. "Help me," he whispered.

Nephrite sighed in relief. Finally! It had take so long for him to reach out to them, but maybe now he would realize he wasn't alone. He didn't have to do everything himself. And they could and would help him.

"First," Kunzite said. "Lets shift forms. Take on the form of Endymion."

Mamoru followed the order instantly. His blue warriors uniform with silver thread at the collar and cuffs was vastly different from his normal wear, or even his alter ego Tuxedo Kamen's. The material was the finest and strongest available in the time of the Moon Kingdom. At his side hung a scabbard with the sword of the Prince Heir.

"Up," Nephrite said, taking on the form of his own alter ego. He grabbed Mamoru's arm again and pulled him to his feet. "Whatever comes, you face it on your feet."

Kunzite and the others transformed as well. Then they pulled their swords. Nephrite did the same, taking both his blades from their scabbards and falling instantly into one of the fighting forms. "Face us," he demanded.

Mamoru, or rather Endymion, pulled his own sword. The change was instantaneous. He stood taller, shoulders back, and when he fell into his own stance the move was natural, as easy as breathing.

"First," Nephrite said, swinging his own sword in a shortened arc, hitting the blade the other man held out, "you need to realize that Usagi is both smarter and stronger than you've given her credit for."

That startled the prince, but he seemed to be listening rather than ready to answer. They fought for several minutes. Occasionally one of the others would step in and spar with the prince, and then they would move back to let another in. All four of them had faced their leader this way many times in their last life. They had been determined to make him the best blademaster the world had ever seen.

As they fought, the men gave their words to Mamoru, hoping that he would truly hear what they had been trying to tell him all along. Nephrite wasn't sure how long they fought, but as they worked they tried to make him see what he was missing, and what he could have.

"The truth is," Kunzite said, as he attempted to attack Mamoru from behind, "that you still see a pretty little princess when you look at her. And there is no doubt that the princess is a part of Usagi." He made a short thrust, which Mamoru blocked. "But Usagi is so much more, as are you, in this life. In this world. The princess wasn't a Senshi. Usagi is. And she has battled alone against Youma and other terrors. She isn't weak. She isn't going to sit back and let everyone else fight her battles for her."

Mamoru didn't answer.

"Being her soulmate," Jadeite took up the conversation, "you should know her better than anyone. It is your job to stand beside her and help her battle evil. You aren't meant to take on every challenge for her. And Usagi deserves your respect. She's faced a lot of hardship. She's grown as a person and as a Senshi even since you met her in this life. Unfortunately, you seem to have missed that."

Zoicite flipped to avoid a thrust from Mamoru's sword, and came up swinging his own in a sweeping arc that cut a small line into the prince's arm. It was a shallow cut and wouldn't stop any of them. He smiled and did a backflip to avoid the retaliatory strike.

"Mamoru, why is it that you didn't come to us?" he asked.

"I don't know." Mamoru said.

"Wrong answer," Kunzite said, nearly taking his head off. He pulled the blade at the last moment, having noticed that Mamoru wasn't fully with it. Nephrite sighed in relief. The last thing they needed was to accidentally injure him.

"Why Mamoru?" Zoicite asked again.

"Because," Mamoru said, panting heavily as he swung out his leg trying to sweep Nephrite's feet out from under him.

Kunzie moved behind Mamoru and disarmed him. The prince turned and threw a punch, which was easily knocked aside. "What is it?" Kunzite asked. "We need to know so this doesn't happen again."

"It won't," Mamoru said, dodging a kick from Zoicite.

Nephrite grabbed the prince in a head lock, though he kept his arm loose so Mamoru could talke. "Tell us why," he demanded.

"Because everybody leaves me!" Mamoru shouted. Nephrite loosened his hold and turned the other teen around. Mamoru's hair was damp and sweaty and his face was red. His eyes looked haunted. "Because everybody leaves me," he said again.

Shit. Nephrite wasn't the best at being gentle. Makoto was one thing, but Mamoru… Mamoru was supposed to be the strongest of them all. Instead he wasn't even trying to discover the rest of his powers, was terrified of being abandoned, and had let go of the only person who could heal his heart.

Everything made sense to him all at once. Nephrite could only stare, his head cocked to the side, as the panting teen in front of him swiped at his nose like a little boy. Mamoru hadn't only broken Usagi's heart out of fear for her life. He'd done it, in part, because he was afraid she would leave him too.

"We never wanted to leave you Mamoru," Zoicite said softly. "Not in our last lives, and not in this one. We weren't given a choice."

"Your parents died Mamoru," Jadeite added. "They had no choice either."

"And those families that looked into you in the orphanage?" Kunzite added. "Had they adopted you, there would have been no way for you to meet Usagi, or the other girls. No way for you to become friends with Motoki. No way for you and Usagi to bring us back and return our memories."

"Life isn't always easy Mamoru," Nephrite added. "In fact, it frequently sucks. But there is one guarantee for all five of us," he added. He raised a hand and pointed to the cabin. "There is a woman in there for each of us. One who is the other half of our soul. One who completes us in a way that no one else could. Our women would live and die for us. Usagi would never have left you. Not in life, and not even in death."

Mamoru nodded, but sank to his knees. The others joined him, resting after their fierce sparring match. He needed them to be tough with him at the moment. This wasn't a time to give in to his self-pity. He'd had a hard life, but all of them had.

"Usagi needs you Mamoru," Nephrite said, hoping to truly get through to the young man. "She doesn't need you to fight her battles for her. Only beside her. She needs your support, your love, your strength. She needs you to help her become the queen she will one day be. She needs you at her side to battle monsters, to protect her familiy and friends, and to love her unconditionally. You can't ever walk away from her Mamoru, or hide things from her. She is supposed to be there for you. She's your support just as much as you are hers."

"Don't you understand that she loves you more than her own life?" Kunzite asked. "Don't you realize the burden of leadership is wearing her down. You've been avoiding your duties and she picked them up for you. She's been leading us more than you have. And all of us know you are our leader. We want you to be the one who guides our blades. We are your men, but more than that, we are your friends."

Jadeite took up the speech. "You can't let fear guide your actions. One day you will be a powerful and wise king. But until then, you need to let us help you. You need to let the Senshi help you. You need to let your soulmate help you. Does it suck being an orphan? Hell yeah it sucks. I hate it. I think about mine and Zo's parents all the time. I think about our baby sister. I think about everything that was stolen from us. But then I remember that Rei is there, and she needs me."

"Usagi needs you just as much as you need her," Zoicite added. "She needs you to be there when no one else will be, or can be. I don't get it though. If you saw her die in some grand wedding, why didn't you just go to her dad and ask permission to elope. If you change the vision, it won't happen. You could be married right now instead of thinking she won't ever speak to you again."

Mamoru's eyes spoke volumes as he listened. He hadn't thought about any of what they were saying. That was clear as day. But now he was listening, and he was thinking clearly. There was a new look of determination in his eyes.

"How do I get her back?" he asked.

Nephrite sighed in relief. He was asking them for help. That was a start. He had confidence that once Mamoru realized the truth, that they were on his side, he would be able to truly discover the man inside of himself and become the warrior, healer, and leader they all needed. They couldn't serve a man they didn't respect.

"First," Nephrite said, "you need to be completely honest with her. Tell her everything. Tell her why you broke up with her. All of it. Not just the dreams. Tell her how much you need her, how much you want her, and how much you love her."

"Second," Kunzite added, "you need to be her support. She hates leading. She doesn't want to be a queen any more than you want to be a king. But Luna and Artemis are bound and determined to make you just that. The future rulers of the solar system. In your personal lives you need to give her an outlet. A way so that she doesn't always have to be in charge. Let her be a normal girl in love."

"Next," Jadeite said, frowning, "you have to listen to her. You aren't the only one with fears. With demons. She was forced to watch all of us die. That won't ever go away. She might look like she's bounced back, but she hasn't. She has nightmares about it. Let her be strong for you, but also be strong for her."

"Finally," Zoicite added, "you need to remember that in spite of being superheroes, we are just humans. We're teenagers. The girls are only sixteen. That means they are dealing with so much more than just monsters. They have friends in school they want to protect. They all want to go to college someday. They all have hopes and dreams, things they want to accomplish before this future thing with becoming rulers happens. Find out what she wants to be. Find out her fears. Find out what she thinks about when she can't fall asleep. Be there for her when she needs to vent. Validate her feelings. Make her realize that you are listening and willing to help if she needs it, while telling her in the same breath that she's strong enough on her own."

Mamoru bowed his head. "I'm sorry," he said. Then he met each of their eyes. "I let all of you down. And Usagi and the girls. And myself."

"But you learned from it," Zoicite said softly. "That's what counts. Now go get your woman."

They watched in silence as Mamoru pushed himself up from the ground and stood. He turned to the cabin, took a deep breath, and walked toward the door.

"Do you think she'll forgive him?" Jadeite whispered.

"Hai," Nephrite told him. "She loves him." Nothing else needed to be said. She might not come around instantly, but she would forgive him in the end.

* * *

Usagi was sitting up in the bed, knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, as the other girls talked and fussed over her. "You can't ever scare us like that again Usagi-chan," Makoto said, handing her a bento box full of food. "Eat," she added. It was not a request.

Grinning, Usagi dug into the food. It was good to have friends who loved and supported her. Even though she was devastated about losing Mamoru, she knew she would never be alone.

Minako was nearly bouncing on the bed. She looked like she would fall over at any moment. Azure eyes sparkling, she grinned at everyone and everything in the room. The girl was practically Usagi's twin in so many ways and she was thankful to have her.

Rei's eyes went back and forth between Usagi and the little boy lying on the bed across the room. She had brushed out Usagi's hair the moment she sat up and was now beside her on the bed, staying close. Others might think the miko was temperamental, bossy, and a bit rude, but Usagi saw deeper. The girl took a long time to trust, but once she trusted a person she would do anything for them.

Ami had the Mercury computer out and was looking through readings she had taken of the area. But one of her hands was resting on Usagi's bare foot, and she hadn't been more than a foot away since Usagi woke up. She was shy, but once you knew her, you couldn't help but love her.

Makoto stood over them all in a protective stance. She was physically the strongest of them and had taken a big sister role to all of them. But buried within the warrior was the heart and soul of a romantic with dreams of being a wife and a mother. She had been near tears since Usagi awoke, and was constantly handing her food, brushing her bangs back, and just staring at her.

Minako made a noise and Usagi stared at her for a long moment. The girl had a secret. One she was trying desperately to keep by the looks of things. Usagi raised her eyebrow and Minako squeaked, putting both hands over her mouth and shaking her head.

"What aren't you telling me?" Usagi asked, curious.

"Mamoru lied," Minako blurted. Then squeaked again and hid her mouth once more.

Mamoru lied? What had he lied about? Was he alright? He had been gone a long time. They'd heard the sound of swords. Makoto had gone to the window and had informed them the men were sparring.

"About what?" she asked, unable to let it go.

"He's still in love with you," Rei said in a gentle tone Usagi knew no one had ever heard except those in the room, Jadeite, and her grandfather.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"He's in love with you," Ami repeated. "He was having dreams, like the one you had about dying on your wedding day. He thought the only way to protect you was to break up."

Usagi felt her heart skip a beat. Mamoru still loved her. Was trying to protect her. She supposed maybe it was sweet, but she didn't see it that way. She wasn't feeling warm and fuzzy towards him. In fact, she was furious. Blindingly so. Her vision went red for a moment and she stood hastily, throwing the remnants of the bento box on a side table.

Then she marched for the door.

"Where are you going?" Makoto asked.

"To beat the shit out of my soulmate," Usagi hissed. Seconds later the door opened and Mamoru stood in front of her. With a shriek of outrage, Usagi launched herself at him, knocking him over backwards, and started hitting his chest. She knew she couldn't really hurt him, but she was sure going to try.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Adult language

* * *

**To Stand Alone  
Chapter Five  
Forgiveness**

* * *

Mamoru was a little shocked when Usagi smashed into him. The next thing he knew she was straddling his hips, beating his chest with her hands, and crying. He heard one of the girls trying to shush her so she didn't wake the little boy and reacted instinctively. The last thing they needed was for their argument to be aired in front of everyone else.

So, he wrapped his arms around Usagi and closed his eyes as she struggled. Thinking quickly, he brought them to a place he knew they wouldn't be disturbed. The place where she had fallen. It might have some bad memories for her, but not nearly as bad as some of the other places he could think of, like Tokyo Tower.

The shock of darkness and airlessness stopped Usagi's tirade and Mamoru sighed in relief. She was still sitting on his lower belly, her fists raised as though she'd been startled. Teleportation could do that, he guessed. Looking up at her, Mamoru could see tears in her eyes and more streaking her cheeks.

"Do you still love me?" she asked.

"Hai."

"And you broke up with me to protect me?" she asked.

"Yes." He was about to explain further when his vision went white. It took him a moment to realize Usagi had slapped him. Hard. He supposed he deserved that, but when she pulled back her hand to hit him again he grabbed her wrists and held her still.

"Enough," he said gruffly.

"Why?" she asked. "You've beaten the shit out of me emotionally for two months! Two months Mamoru! Two months when I wondered what I had done wrong, and why I wasn't good enough. Two months when my heart was broken and shattered and you just stepped on the pieces to make sure it hurt good and hard. What the hell?"

"I'm sorry!" Mamoru said. "I'm so damn sorry." He sat up, taking her with him, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was a baka. The worst ever. I was so afraid, but I was also miserable and lonely without you. I love you so much and I was so stupid and I don't even have a clue how to fix it. I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I'm not going to let you go."

"You already did," she said sadly.

Terror ate at his heart. She couldn't be giving up on him. Not now. Not when he had finally seen the truth. "Please," he whispered. He wasn't one to beg, but for Usagi he would do anything.

Usagi's face was streaked with tears when her eyes met his again. In the moonlight they seemed to glow silver and his heart broke seeing the pain he had caused. He hugged her tighter and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Why had he been so stupid? He'd only wanted to keep her safe. It had been stupid to push her away, to try and break her heart.

"You hurt me," she said, so softly he almost didn't hear. He looked at her again.

"I know. I can't promise never to mess up. I can't tell you I will be the perfect boyfriend or husband, but I promise I will never deliberately hurt you again. I love you. I never stopped loving you. I need you Usako. I want you in my life. You're so much more than a princess, or a senshi, or even a teenage girl. You're everything. You're my best friend," he explained, his voice barely a whisper as the emotions he had been wrestling all night threatened to choke him.

"I'm scared," Usagi told him. "I'm scared to give you the power to hurt me again."

"I know." Mamoru sighed. "I think that was part of my problem too. I was so afraid of being abandoned again."

"Mamo-chan," she said softly. "I won't leave you. I promised to be your family. I wouldn't have broken my word."

"If you died…" Mamoru wasn't sure how to explain what he was feeling. How could he tell her that even dying would make him feel abandoned.

Apparently Usagi didn't need his explanation. She frowned for a long minute, then gave a small nod. "I get it," she said. "Because of your parents. But they loved you Mamo-chan. They loved you so much."

"I wish I knew that for sure," he muttered.

Frowning now, Usagi looked him straight in the eye. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't remember them," he explaned.

"How is that possible? You got your other memories back. And why didn't you tell me? I could have fixed it."

"What?"

Usagi reached out and settled her palm over his forehead. She closed her eyes and Mamoru stared as silver sparks covered her hand. Then his eyes closed as he was hit by a wave of memories. They were slightly disjointed as he was a very young child when those memories had been made, but within moments he could remember the first six years of his life.

He wasn't ashamed in the slightest that tears rolled down his cheek as he remembered his father carrying him on his shoulders, or chasing his mother around the house to tickle her. He could clearly recall a grandmother who loved to bake cookies and a grandfather who smelled like tobacco and peppermints. His first sleigh ride. Playing in the snow. Racing down the hill. His parents teaching him to ride a bike.

His parents had loved him. His mother's last act in life had been to turn and gaze at her only son, screaming in horror at the thought of his death. She had prayed to the kami for protection. Not for herself. For Mamoru. His father had thrown his hand back to keep Mamoru in his seat. They had loved him.

"These memories should have been yours months ago," Usagi said sadly. "I wish you would have come to me Mamo-chan. I wish you knew how to be open with me."

"I'm sorry," he choked out. "I'll try to be better. I promise. Please Usako. Don't leave me."

* * *

Usagi wasn't sure what to think or feel. She felt as though she had been wrung out and left abandoned and Mamoru was staring at her with his eyes filled with hope and pain and obvious love. Immediately she wanted to forgive him and tell him everything would be okay. She wanted to curl up in his arms and stay there forever.

But her heart had been broken. She had been miserable for two months. Usagi didn't think she could survive going through that again. Thinking he might not love her after all, almost believing him. It was the worst thing she could remember. And she remembered dying. Twice.

A life without Mamoru could never be more than a half life. She would never get married because she would never chain someone to half a person. She would never have a family of her own. Never get to watch Mamoru age and teach his children everything. She'd never get to have him at her side when they were old and grey.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Usagi looked up and met the deep blue of his eyes one more time. "Mamo-chan," she started, hesitating a little, "I love you and I _do_ want to be with you." She held up her hand when he opened his mouth to speak. "Please let me get this out," she asked.

When he finally nodded, Usagi took a deep breath and started to explain what she meant.

"Mamo-chan, when we got together I know everything was wild and new and we were both happy to have our memories back. I had learned to love you in this life all over again, even though you were a bit of a baka and teased me all the time. I saw something deeper in you. I could tell you weren't really mean, just a little nervous and unsure." She bit her lip, thinking about how she wanted to say what was in her heart.

"I fell in love with Chiba Mamoru. And Tuxedo Kamen. And Endymion. All three are part of who you are. But I'm not with you because of who we were in our past life. I'm not with you because you're a masked hero. I love you for who you are. The guy who studies too much, who reads the newspaper for _fun_! I love the guy who waits for Motoki to hang out between customers and who is good at school but is really hopeless when it comes to girls. I love the guy that teases me and pulls my hair and calls me Odango Atama, and Usako. I love you because you have a kind heart, even though you try to hide it. I love you for who you've become. Not for who you were or because you have a romantic alter ego."

She was worried about how he was going to take the rest.

"But Mamoru, I don't know if you love me for who I am." He looked like he was about to speak and she covered his mouth with her hand. "Please," she whispered. "Let me get it all out and you can have your turn. Please?"

He nodded.

With a sigh of relief, Usagi continued. "It's more than just that though. I get jealous. I know it's stupid, but I do. I get jealous when you spend more time with Chibi-Usa than with me. I get jealous when you talk to other girls. I get jealous when you spend more time with your books than with me. And I don't think I'm supposed to feel that way. That can't be healthy. Not in a relationship."

Making sure he was still listening, Usagi went on. "I also worry about another incident like this. I worry because you aren't used to talking to me. I worry because I know you don't like asking for help. But if we're together we have to be a team. How many times have I come to you because I don't understand something, or I'm afraid, or just sad? I reach out for you because we are soulmates, because I love you, because I want to share every part of my life with you.

"I want to know when you have a nightmare. I want to know when school is too stressful. I want to be involved when you have a major problem. I want to hold your hand when you go visit your parents grave, and sit beside you when you just have too much on your mind and can't even speak. I want all of that Mamoru. I want it because I love you."

She looked into his eyes and knew he was thinking about what she was saying. She also knew it wasn't going to be easy. Both of them would need to change their habits. They needed to work on their relationship. They couldn't just be together because it was expected of them.

Uncovering his mouth, Usagi leaned back slightly and waited. She knew he had to really consider her words before he spoke so she tried to be patient. Mamoru's face was a mask of determination when he finally began to talk.

"Usako," he whispered, shaking his head slightly. "I messed up. I messed up a lot. More than I could have ever imagined. I screwed all of this up so badly." He let out a small sigh. "First, yes I love Serenity, and Sailor Moon, but just like you I fell in love who _I_ am now, I fell in love with Tsukino Usagi. I knew there was something special about you the day we met, and it scared the hell out of me. I know I was a jerk, constantly teasing, but every time I saw you I was amazed."

Usagi struggled not to speak. She wanted to ask so many things already and she knew he was only getting started. She wanted to know everything, but she could wait.

"I love you for who you are Usagi. For the wild, messy, perpetually late but always kind girl who never let me get away with being a baka. I love that you stood up to me, and how your eyes would flash when you thought of a comeback to what I said. I loved the way you would blush when I tugged on your hair. I was infatuated, I think. The way your hair smelled, your incredibly expressive eyes, and the way you felt in my arms when we had our morning crash. But it changed to love so fast. I love the way you can't pass by a crying child. I love that you scrape your knees climbing trees to retrieve kites or kittens. I love that you always sneak off to feed the ducks, and how you wrinkle your nose whenever you see carrots. I love that you are brilliant but half the time need to be bribed into doing your work."

Usagi felt tears spilling down her cheeks as she listened. She didn't think she was all that great, but she was glad Mamoru thought so. She heard the love and admiration in his voice and it went a long way toward easing her fears. Mamoru was her soulmate and she wanted to be with him.

"As far as jealousy," Mamoru started, and even in the moonlight Usagi could tell he was blushing, "you aren't alone. I get pissed when you don't notice a guy is hitting on you and he tries to push his advantage. I hate it when you go home at the end of the day. And any time another guy even touches your arm I want to hit him and carry you away." He blushed even harder and Usagi had to hold back a giggle.

"I can't promise not to mess up," he continued. "But I've asked the guys to help me. They're right. I've been acting like a little kid who didn't get my way. I've treated everyone pretty badly. But more than that, I hurt you. And it's killing me Usako. It's tearing me apart because I can never take it back. I can't ever fix it completely. I wish that I could. But I can promise I won't make the same mistake twice. I can promise to try my best to be open and honest, not just with you, but with our team. And worst case scenario, I promise to talk to Luna or Artemis if I can't talk to anyone else."

He let out a sigh and scrubbed his hands over his face, then returned his arms to her waist, pulling her even closer. "I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. I've been letting my crappy childhood be my excuse for bad behavior. I won't do that again. I trust you Usagi. I trust you to have my back. I want to earn your trust now. I want you to know I won't let you down like this again."

For a moment he was silent and Usagi thought he was finished, but he shook his head and pressed on. "I want to promise you two things. First, I am in this for life. For eternity. I love you more now than I did this morning, and that was more than I did two months ago, which was more than when we healed the Makai tree, and more than when I loved you during the battle with Metalia. It just keeps getting bigger. One day I want to marry you," he paused when she gasped, but pressed on. "I want to have children with you. As long as we raise them to be respectful," he muttered.

Usagi couldn't help giggling. Chibi-Usa was a brat. She loved the girl, but sometimes she wanted to scream at her. And maybe put her over her knee and spank her for being so mean to everyone who was trying to help her. It was a good thing _she_ wasn't their kid.

"Deal," she said, grinning at him.

Mamoru nodded. "The second promise is that I will be your real partner. I will work hard to tell you what I'm thinking and feeling. I want to know what you are thinking and feeling. I want to train together too. It would be great if I could teach you close quarters combat and maybe you could help me access the magical parts of my skills. I want to argue with the cats together, make them see we aren't ready to step into royalty and need a little time for us before that happens."

Mamoru blinked heavily for a moment. "I want you to come to my parent's grave with me. I want to be there cheering you on when you graduate. I want all the big things in our lives to happen together. And the little things too. I want to learn more about you, so I'm going to focus on being present and not hiding behind a book or newspaper all the time."

"Mamo-chan," Usagi breathed, filled with hope because everything he was saying was what she had truly needed to hear. "I want that too."

"Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Hai. I already have. I love you Mamo-chan. I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either," he said softly.

"Kiss me?" she asked.

Mamoru leaned forward and touched her lips with his own. He wanted to give her a sweet and gentle kiss full of the love and affection he had for her, but it quickly turned into something desperate. They had almost lost one another forever and neither of them could stomach that thought. Their mouths moved together, tongues tasting, lips pressing, teeth bumping. It wasn't a perfect kiss, and there were no flowers or candles, but for Usagi it was the most romantic moment of her life and she knew it was something she would never forget.

* * *

Mamoru stood, picking Usagi up as he did so. He loved that she was so tiny against him. It had always made him feel as though he could shelter and protect her no matter what. Still struggling to hold back tears of gratitude, he clung to the most important person in his life.

Just because they'd talked didn't mean everything would be sunshine and rainbows, but for now, he was happy that he had a chance. And he wouldn't let Usagi down. Never again. He would never turn away from her. She was his everything. And it was more than obvious he was no good without her.

Shaking his head, Mamoru thought back over the last few months and how he had been so rude to everyone, including his teachers. He hadn't been doing his homework unless Motoki pushed him into it. Not for the first time he wished he was at the public high school so he could be near Usagi constantly, but there were only two months left of high school and it wasn't a good idea to change now.

"Lets get back," he whispered. "I want to hold you."

Usagi only nodded, yawning widely. It had been a very long day for her and he knew she needed sleep. Closing his eyes, he willed himself back to the cabin, taking his soulmate with him. The moment they arrived he could sense he was being watched, but as they climbed into bed he realized Rei was awake. Then he noticed Luna laying on one of the pillows. Her red eyes were open and she stared at him for a long minute before closing them again.

When he pulled Usagi into his arms and cuddled against her back, Mamoru wished he could spend every night that way. Just holding the one person who made his life complete. He would do anything, be anything she needed. He was never letting go again.

With that thought Mamoru faded into sleep.

* * *

Rei had just finished getting Takeo back to sleep after a nightmare when Usagi and Mamoru returned. She sat up in the bed and looked to Usagi, who nodded and smiled as she climbed into the bed at the end of the row. Mamoru moved to lay beside her, over the covers, while she snuggled underneath. As Rei watched, Mamoru wrapped an arm around Usagi's waist and turned her on her side so they were spooning. It was adorable.

The other couple didn't speak. Usagi was asleep almost instantly. Rei could tell from her deep breathing and the fact that her mouth was wide open. It was funny and she half-wished she could take a picture. Until she saw Mamoru's face. He was staring down at Usagi with the most loving expression in his eyes and on his face. He had come far too close to losing her, Rei knew, and because of that she was sure their relationship would actually strengthen.

Laying her head back on her pillow, Rei met Jadeite's eyes. He had woken up when Takeo cried out. They lay on either side of the boy but their arms met over his belly and their hands were clasped together. They would do what it took to protect the child they both felt was somehow theirs to raise and love. They'd hardly even thought about it. It just felt so right to hold the boy, to comfort him.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Jadeite whispered, keeping his voice low.

"Hai," she said. "Usagi always forgives and Mamoru has learned his lesson. He could have lost Usagi because he pushed her away. He wont ever make that mistake again. In fact," she added in an excited whisper, "I can almost guarantee that before she turns eighteen Mamoru will ask her father's permission to marry her."

Jadeite smiled then, and leaned forward across Takeo to kiss her forehead. "I'm glad. I love you Hino Rei."

"I love you too Jed," she whispered. "My man." She grinned at him.

"My woman," he returned.

Yawning hugely, Rei found she just couldn't keep her eyes closed anymore. For the moment all was right in their world. She knew it wouldn't last. Soon they would have to return to the city. Life and battling the Black Moon Clan would keep them all very busy, but she knew things were going to change for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Yes, there is some Chibi-Usa in this chapter, but I think it went pretty well... tee he he.

* * *

**To Stand Alone**  
**Chapter Six**  
**A Changing Future**

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon. They had just climbed off the train and onto the platform. Everything was going so much better. They had done some rather intense training, including showing Takeo how to transform at will and teaching him how to access his powers. The boy was absolutely adorable. He followed after Rei and Jadeite like a little duckling, eager to please. He was still a bit too quiet, but Usagi could already see the happy-go-lucky boy he would become. He reminded her a bit of Jadeite, Motoki, and even her cousin Haruki who everyone said Usagi herself took after.

The guys had all climbed on the train with them when it was time to leave. Even the cats had accompanied them. Usagi had called her parents to let them know most of what had happened and that she and Mamoru were back together. She'd avoided telling them about her fall, thinking it best not to worry them since she was perfectly alright.

Mamoru's arm came around her as they moved away from the train and the massive crowds. The others joined them. They were just about to head for the exit when there was an explosion of what looked like jelly beans that began filling the terminal, making people trip and fall, then covering them. The beans started to glow, taking people's energy. Another droid.

"Where can we henshin?" Makoto asked.

Mamoru looked around wildly and then pointed to a dark alcove hidden by several vending machines. "Over there. One or two at a time."

Together Usagi and Mamoru made their way over, and after transforming they hurried to fight the droid that was sending waves of jellybeans over the unconscious travelers. Sailor Moon couldn't take it all in. It was one of the most ridiculous attacks she had ever seen. It made no sense whatsoever.

Charging her tiara, she threw it like a discus, having long practice with the weapon. The droid didn't even turn. It never saw the attack coming and within moments it was falling into a pile of dust. The commuters didn't immediately wake as they would have done with a Youma. Sailor Moon wondered if she should give them energy, but before she could make a decision a shiver ran down her spine and she felt unfamiliar hands circling her waist.

"What...?" she asked, trying to turn and break free.

Tuxedo Kamen, who was only a few steps ahead of her, turned at the sound of her struggles. His eyes glowed golden when he took in whoever was holding her. Sailor Moon kept her eyes on him, knowing he would find a way to save her, or keep him distracted so she could save herself.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers," a man's voice spoke next to her ear. "You decided to give her up so I am taking her."

"No." Tuxedo Kamen looked murderously angry. "She's mine."

The man holding her chuckled. "Too little too late. You let her go. She will easily fall to my will now."

Sailor Moon was furious. More furious than she had been at Mamoru only a few nights before. Rage welled up inside her and she let it. This man thought he could just take her away? And why did he think that not having Mamoru would make her bend to his will? That was just stupid. Even if she hadn't made up with him she wouldn't turn evil, or ever fall in love with anyone else. Baka.

Tuxedo Kamen seemed calm comparatively. Next to her rage he was a voice of reason. He calmed down and actually smirked at the moron holding her. "I think you underestimate my woman," he said, his voice deceptively soft. "Trust me, she won't fall in line with your plans."

"She will do what I say!" the man said angrily. "She's mine!"

"Actually," Sailor Moon said, speaking up for herself. "I belong to myself and no one else. But if you want me to choose a partner it will always be Kamen. Always." With those words she released the attack she had been building up in the moon wand, thankful again that Luna had taught her to attack without words. Her mind screamed "Moon Princess Halation," even as she spoke to the man.

Silver light exploded from the wand. Silver light that filled the cavernous train station and exploded outward in a shockwave. It caused no harm to the innocents passed out on the floor, or to those passing by the train station unaware of the battle within. It was a healing light. The man behind her screamed and a moment later he was gone.

"Who the hell was that?" Sailor Moon asked Tuxedo Kamen.

The others appeared around them almost the same moment the man disappeared. "We couldn't get to you," Kunzite, who was still henshined as North Knight, said even as Sailor Venus checked over Sailor Moon to make sure the man had left nothing that would hurt her. "There was some sort of barrier."

Sailor Moon just moved closer to her soulmate and wrapped her arms around his waist even as he pulled her close. "I've never seen that one before," he said. "White-blonde hair. Tall. A sort of purple-white outfit. Have any of you seen him?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

The others shook their heads.

"He was waiting for this moment," Venus said, looking worried. "He was planning to take her because you two weren't together. I was right."

"Of course you were," Kamen said. "Trust me when I say I'm not going to avoid asking for advice or help in the future. That could have gone so much differently. If my Usako was still upset she might have been kidnapped. He never would have turned her though, I don't think," he added, looking into Moon's eyes. "She's stronger than he gave her credit for."

Usagi felt her heart melt at his words. He had faith in her. She felt stronger when she was near him, and he made her feel powerful as well. She nodded, looking up at him, and wasn't surprised when his lips met hers in a sweet, but slightly desperate, kiss.

"We need to check on Chibi-Usa," Rei said, holding Takeo's hand. She apparently hadn't transformed.

After Sailor Moon had sent out more healing energy they all hid and took turns detransforming before making their way out of the train station. Usagi was holding Mamoru's hand as they walked, Luna resting on her shoulder.

"Are your parents very mad at me?" Mamoru asked. They hadn't really talked about her phone call home.

"My mother never was. She agreed with me from the beginning that you were lying. My dad on the other hand..." Usagi trailed off, not sure how to explain. "He wants to talk to you before we really start dating again. He claims you left me unprotected, which is just silly because I can protect myself."

Mamoru shook his head and squeezed her hand. "True as that might be, everyone needs someone to watch their back, and it should have been me all this time. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I didn't bother to ask for help or listen to anyone who gave me advice. I was a baka and he has every right to be angry with me."

"So long as he doesn't forbid us from dating I can handle that," Usagi said softly.

"Hey, lets all get together first thing in the morning to train," Minako suggested.

Rei cleared her throat. "Could we wait a day? I want to get Takeo settled in and I have to register him for school. I'll need a day. And I'm sure Mamoru and Usagi need a little time to just be a couple again."

"She has a point," Luna interjected before anyone could answer. "Which reminds me. Minako, would you mind if I came to your house this evening? I want to spend a little time with Artemis now that things have settled down."

"Fine by me," Minako said, grinning. "I know you two are heady eels for each other."

Ami snorted. "It's head over heels. Lets keep the sea creatures out of it." She giggled when the love goddess glared at her.

"Can you bring Chibi-Usa over to meet Takeo?" Jadeite asked. "Maybe after dinner?"

"Sure," Usagi agreed easily. "I think that would be great. Hopefully she doesn't act like a little brat again," she added under her breath. Mamoru chuckled and Luna snorted. Apparently she wasn't the only one annoyed by the behavior of the bubble-gum pink haired girl with an attitude problem.

* * *

Mamoru gulped when the door of Usagi's house opened and Usagi's father stepped out onto the porch. Usagi turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "good luck," before rushing away to hug her father, and then her mother who was just inside. The door closed behind her and Mamoru wanted to scream. He really hoped they wouldn't try to keep her away from him.

"Sit," Kenji ordered, pointing at the bench on the far right of the porch.

Mamoru swallowed hard and moved past the man to sit on the bench. He stared up at Kenji, who moved to sit beside him, wondering what he would say. Would he forbid him from seeing Usagi? Would he tell him he hated him?

"Are you alright?" Kenji asked, surprising him.

Mamoru coughed. "Yes?" he said, though he knew it sounded more like a question.

"I was all set to hate you, you know." Kenji frowned. "You hurt my little girl. Made her cry. I was all set to tell you I could never forgive you."

He could only nod in response, but he pleaded with his eyes for another chance.

"And then Usagi explained why you broke up with her." Kenji sighed. "It was a selfless thing, even though it was misguided. So I am going to ask you one question and if you give me the right answer you can date my daughter. Do you understand?"

"Hai," Mamoru choked out.

"When I found out about Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen you told me you would do anything to protect my little girl. I'm sure that's still true. But now I want to know what your plans are. What are your intentions toward my daughter?"

Mamoru felt hopeful. "Tsukino-san, I love her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone or anything." He shook his head. "If it was up to me we would get married and have a dozen kids. But it has to be what she wants too."

Kenji laughed. "Good answer. Though she's a little young to be married. For that matter, so are you."

Mamoru blushed. "I was hoping we could get married after she graduates. I'll already be in college by then and when she goes to college too I want to be there for her."

"Have you asked her yet?"

Shaking his head, Mamoru frowned. "No. I wanted to speak to you first. She loves you and her mom. She would never do anything that would upset you, so I wanted to ask you before I ask her."

"Good." Kenji grinned. "I give you permission to ask, but you don't get married until she turns eighteen and has graduated. Got it?"

"Hai," Mamoru said, unable to keep the grin off his face. "Arigato!" He moved without thinking, hugging the older man, who chuckled again.

"You two are good for each other," he said. "Now come on. The twins are driving me crazy. They couldn't wait for you to get back."

Mamoru frowned. Twins?

* * *

When Usagi entered the house her mother wrapped comforting arms around her and said exactly what Usagi knew she'd been waiting to say since that morning's phone call. "I told you so."

Grinning at her mother, Usagi hugged her even harder. "Yes you did."

"Usagi-chan!" Chibi-Usa came running into the living room and threw herself off the step of the genkan and into her arms. "I missed you!" she squealed.

"You did?" Usagi asked, surprised. The little girl had never shown her much affection. Mamoru on the other hand, she doted on. And it wasn't as though she had been gone very long. Only a couple days. She struggled under the six-year-old's weight, though she was small for her age. Usagi was too.

"Yeah," Chibi-Usa said, grinning. "You should have seen Kenji-papa trying to read my stories. He was silly. He did funny voices too. But I missed you. You do all the animal sounds."

Usagi grinned. She had been reading to Chibi-Usa every night since she'd arrived in their lives. Even though the girl could be a pest at time she was rather cuddly at night. "What story did you read?" she asked.

Huffing, Chibi-Usa complained. "Chibi-Mamo wanted King Arthur. It's not fair though because you read him Treasure Island before you left so it should have been my turn. But I liked the story so I guess I can't say anything." She kicked her little feet back and forth as she talked. "And Chibi-Mamo fell down and cut his chin on the table. He cried!" Chibi-Usa looked scandalized. "I felt so bad I cried too."

"Chibi-Mamo?" Usagi asked when she ran down. She felt confused. Who on earth was Chibi-Mamo? Where had he come from? And why was she suddenly remembering a little boy with purple hair? One who was serious but funny. And why was Chibi-Usa snuggling against her instead of squirming to get away?"

"Usagi!" came another young voice. The little boy in her memory appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Usagi!" he yelled again and launched himself at her legs, wrapping both his arms and legs around them. She nearly fell over as his enthusiasm knocked her backwards.

"Chibi-Mamo," she whispered. He was perfect. He looked...

Usagi gulped. Looking down at the little boy, and then back to the girl in her arms, Usagi finally realized what had been bothering her for so long. Usagi. When the little girl had fallen out of the sky she'd told them her name was Usagi. And except for the brightly colored hair she looked nearly identical to Usagi's first grade picture. Her eyes were a reddish-pink, but her cheeks, mouth, forehead, chin, everything else was the same.

Looking back down to Chibi-Mamo she knew instantly who he was. He was a carbon copy of Mamoru except for purple-blue eyes and hair. She gulped a second time. Chibi-Mamo. Was his name Mamoru? And if he was Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa was Usagi...

The door opened behind her and Chibi-Mamo moved from her legs to throw himself into Mamoru's arms. "I missed you. No more making Usagi cry. Okay?" He put a hand on either of Mamoru's cheeks. The teenaged boy, eyes wide, nodded his head, then turned to look at Usagi. She only shrugged.

"Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo were just telling me about their weekend," she said, giving him the only hint she could. She could remember more and more about the little boy and hoped that hearing his name would trigger Mamoru's own memories. It was strange, remembering a child she'd never met, but it was right.

"It's a good thing we made that deal," Usagi murmured. Mamoru's eyes widened comically. She thought he was getting it faster than she had. Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo were from the future. And they had their names, and their faces. It was possible, perhaps even probable, that these two children were theirs.

"Definitely," Mamoru said, clutching the boy closer and moving forward to hug Usagi and Chibi-Usa. "I think things are going to be different now."

"They are. Oh, we have to bring them to meet Jadeite. Is it okay if we take them over to the Jinja after supper?" she asked her father, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Hai. Just make sure keep an eye out," Kenji murmured. "Fiore said there were no attacks while you were gone."

"There was one when we got back," Usagi told him. "Just as we got off the train."

It was good having her parents involved. She wasn't sure exactly when they had figured out her secret, but one night when she'd crawled back into her room at three in the morning, injured from a fight, her mother had come into her room with the first aid kit, sat her down, told her they knew everything, and that it would be easier to use the back door if she was hurt. She couldn't imagine going back to the days of sneaking around.

* * *

Rei had just finished checking the Great Fire when Mamoru and Usagi hurried into the room. The twins were behind them, whispering and giggling about something. She stared, wide-eyed. They'd called and told her about Chibi-Usa's sudden twin, but she hadn't been sure she believed it.

"That's just incredible," she whispered.

"Isn't it?" Usagi asked, hurrying over to give her a hug. "She's like a totally different girl with him around. Do you think maybe she was miserable because we were?"

"No," Rei answered. "I'm sure your future selves were happy. But a twin changes everything. She wouldn't be alone. And that's important. If they really are your kids, and I have to say I can see that being the case, then they are stuck being royal children to the most powerful couple in the solar system, if not the universe. That can't have been easy if she was an only child. And coming to the past to find you so much younger and not acting exactly how she remembers you..." Rei frowned. "Maybe she resented that."

Usagi nodded. "Maybe. I have to say I like the way she's always smiling now. And you should have seen the hug she gave me. It was awesome. She was talking a mile a minute and was just so happy to see me. I almost broke down and cried."

"That's awesome. Send them on back. Jadeite is trying to get Takeo to finish his dinner and there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hai." Usagi turned to Mamoru. "Mamo-chan, do you think you can take the kids to meet Takeo so Rei and I can have a minute?"

Mamoru grinned, kissed her cheek, and grabbed the kids by the hands. "Want to go make a new friend?" he asked. Both kids cheered.

As soon as they were gone Rei turned back to Usagi. She was worried about what she was about to say and wished she didn't have to tell her anything. Still, it was better to be prepared.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked.

Rei ushered her to the cushions around the table as she talked. "Nothing is really wrong Usagi-chan," she said, settling next to her best friend. "But there are a few things you should be prepared for."

"Like what," Usagi asked, still looking nervous.

"Well, I think we might have to go to the future."

Usagi nodded. "I thought so too," she murmured. "Since they're from the future and so are the bad guys. It does worry me though. I think we might have to ask Ail, An, and Fiore to stay behind and protect the city, but I don't want them to feel left out."

"They can stay," Rei said, "but there is someone who needs to come with us. How much do you remember of our last lives?"

"Most of it," Usagi said softly. "A lot of it is faded, like old memories. They only really come when I need them too. But I remember being friends with you girls, and I remember Endymion and the others."

"Does the name Lugh ring a bell?" Rei asked.

"Hai. He's the former self of my cousin Haruki. But he doesn't have his powers yet. Or, at least I don't think so. Shingo's haven't come out either, but that makes sense because he only just started puberty. Why?"

"I had a vision of Sailor Pluto.

"Sailor Pluto?" Usagi asked. Rei waited and watched as Usagi sifted through the memories of her last life. "Setsuna," she whispered.

"There are others, but right now it's only her I am worried about," Rei explained. "She doesn't know Haruki is alive. At least, her current self doesn't. It's possible she never even learns. But in my vision she saved us all, at the expense of herself. Then it changed. If Haruki is with her they will fight together. She will die if he isn't there."

"Then we'll just have to go wake him up," Usagi said, a determined look on her face. "I won't let any of my Senshi sacrifice themselves if there is any other way. I can't watch you die again," she added with a sob.

Rei wrapped her arms around the blonde and held on tight. "I thought you would say that," she whispered. "We have work to do."

"Hai," Usagi agreed.

Just then the twins and Takeo ran out into the room. Chibi-Usa was screaming "you can't catch me," as she raced by and out the door. Both boys followed after her, giggling. It was obvious, to Rei at least, that they were letting her get ahead of them. She knew all the changes were a very good thing.

Mamoru and Jadeite followed the kids out of the family wing at a much slower pace. They had their heads together and were talking in whispers. Mamoru nodded and showed Jadeite something, then stuffed it in his pocket when he noticed Rei watching. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow before school," he said.

A moment later Rei found herself held close by her soulmate. She giggled when he threw her over his shoulder and pretended to carry her away. Life was so much better when the one you loved was near. She held on tight and just laughed.

A moment later she was back at the table, panting now, as Jadeite brought over the tea. Mamoru and Usagi were wrapped around one another, apparently unaware that there was anyone else in the world as they kissed long and passionately. Rei cleared her throat, startling them, and laughed at their vacant expressions. Life was good.

* * *

**Final Note:** This is a sort of happily-ever-after story. I don't have any plans for a sequel. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
